


Commander Cody Week Day 5: Rest and Recovery

by cac0daemonia



Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codyweek2021, Fanart, Gen, Reconstruction Corps AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Cody painting his helmet.
Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891
Comments: 32
Kudos: 123





	Commander Cody Week Day 5: Rest and Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with the image I did recently of Blackout painting his helmet that I wanted to do the same for Cody as part of [Commander Cody Week 2021](https://commandercodyweek.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I combined two prompts for Day 5: "downtime; hobbies" and "painting armor; gifts"
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/X3S1BhCLFgU)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Full-size image [here on imgur](https://i.imgur.com/9Wm6Dly.jpg).

[Image ID: Colored digital sketch of Star Wars: The Clone Wars character, Commander Cody. He is facing the viewer, sitting at a table that is only visible at the bottom of the canvas. On the right side, resting on the table, is Cody's Phase II clone trooper helmet, facing him. His right arm is raised, and he's holding a paintbrush to the helmet's visor, though the tip of the paintbrush is obscured by the helmet. His appearance is similar to canon, with short hair and his scar, but he is wearing his body glove instead or armor. His expression is neutral, and the scene is primarily lit from above and slightly behind Cody. In the foreground, slightly blurred, are a sheet of flimsi acting as a paint palette, a container with orange water in it, and a bottle of orange paint. A small amount of paint is splattered on the table and Cody's fingers. End ID.]


End file.
